


Pancakes, Medium Rare

by Snarkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash, Forced Cannibalism, Overstimulation, Punishment, Spanking, Too Many Kinks In The Kitchen, Werewolves, but it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkie/pseuds/Snarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elren refuses to eat; Kirla disapproves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes, Medium Rare

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have not beta'ed this fic. If you're someone willing to (post-)beta I will love you forever.

“Eat,” Kirla insisted, twining gentle arms around her partner from behind, “I've even made pancakes, with just a bit of meat inside, and I won't have you neglecting your needs again.”  
Elren blanched- Kirla didn't just mean meat, but _meat_ \- there was human in there. As an omega she needed sustenance richer than most weres required, would likely die if she went without for too long now that she had finally started eating and using her abilities, but Kirla had tricked her the first time. Now, knowing, she just... couldn't. Couldn't use a human like that, not the creatures she had grown up around, not again, no matter what Kirla had to say.

Kirla didn't need to see Elren's face to pick up on the disgust her mate was emanating, could have felt it across the room even if Elren's bony shoulders hadn't shuddered into her embrace like chattering wind chimes at the thought. Too bony, those shoulders. Elren had barely managed to keep herself alive when she had lived alone on the mountaintop, and that was going to change.  
“Eat, Elren,” she insisted again, a nudge less gently. “You know humans wouldn't treat us much kinder, given the chance. They exist to be food.” Taking Elren's silence as assent, she guided her shoulders towards a chair at the table, and placed her own setting down beside her.  
“No,” she replied softly and getting bolder, “No, I won't.”  
“You _will_ eat.” Kirla motioned.  
“No.”  
“Or you'll find yourself over my lap,” here she squeezed Elren slightly, in warning, murmuring into her ear, “And then you'll eat with a sore bottom.”  
“I can't,” Elren shuddered, arching into her alpha's grip for comfort, “Beloved, I... I can't.”  
“You must. This is not a game I can allow you to win.”  
“No.” It was a whisper, but vehemently insubordinate.  
“Elren-” Kirla growled.  
“NO.”

Kirla grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, dragging her willful mate to the counter to pick up a wooden spoon before bringing her back to her chair.  
“Do _not_ make me use this,” she warned, “as neither of us would enjoy it.”  
Elren shook her head ruefully, blinking. “I'm not eating it, Kirla. I won't.”  
Suddenly she was head over heels, vertical with her naked bottom in the air, sprawled across her mate's lap before she knew what was happening.  
She felt the lightest touch brush her scalp, fingertips gracing over the roots of her hair.  
“Love, you _will_ eat, so help me God. It is merely a question of whether you do so with or without encouragement. I'll ask a final time; will you be good and do as you're told?”  
Elren shook her head, too nervous to respond- but she couldn't give in. Not to this.

“Fine,” Kirla sighed, “I'm going to spank you, Elren. Do you know why?”  
Elren nodded mutely, blinking away angry tears.  
“Then say it.”  
“Because- because I won't eat... the meat. I can't, Kirla, I-”  
“You can and I expect you to. Now, I'm going to give you a warm-up spanking, and then I'm going to paddle you with the spoon. Eventually you will tell me to stop, and when you do you will eat your pancakes. Understood?”  
Elren let out a little squeak, but managed to nod.

The first slap was surprisingly light, as was the second. Elren got the feeling her lover was trying to give her a chance to reconsider before really laying into her- Elren wouldn't. She would outlast Kirla, no matter the pain involved. She wouldn't- couldn't- eat.  
The spanks built steadily in force until Elren's bottom was a festive pink, and she was groaning for all the wrong reasons.  
“This isn't for your pleasure, Elren,” Kirla admonished, bringing down her hand hard enough to send Elren's left cheek wobbling for cover, and on top of all the other marks elicited a squeal from the girl across her lap.  
No, she was given plenty of chances, Kirla reflected, and she could still back out. “Love, all you need to do is say the word.”  
She brought her hand down hard on each cheek, and kept that pace until Elren was well and truly crying, kicking her legs, swishing her tail, and whining when she couldn't stop herself. Kirla wished she wouldn't try to be stoic.  
“Baby, I'm done spanking you. I'm going to start with the wooden spoon.”  
“No! Please don't, b'loved.”  
“You want me to stop?”  
“God, yes!”  
“Then you'll eat your meat?”

Elren went wholly still, stopped kicking and sniffling and crying enough that Kirla could hear the sounds of the old house for several minutes. That was a no, then.  
“Fine. I'm starting.”  
Elren was howling nearly before she put the spoon to her flesh, and Kirla continued her slow but wickedly accurate pace as she drummed a new tune into her mate's behind.  
Within the first ten Elren started to shift into her wolf form- and she couldn't have lost control; she would have begged first, Kirla knew, marking this display as an act of willful disobedience. Kirla drew the energy from her, using her ability as an alpha to block Elren's shift. The girl cried out a different song as she realized what was being done to her, panicking as her one method of escape crumbled around her.  
Kirla was having none of that. She beat five strokes across each thigh- hard- and Elren truly began to bawl.

“Kirla, pleeease! Pleeeaaase, 'loved, I'll doooh iiit!”  
Her alpha let up immediately. “You'll eat your meat?”  
“Yes, god, yes, aaaaiy!”

Kirla sat her mate up in her lap despite her babbled protests, holding her close and stroking her shining silver hair.  
“Shhhh, baby, it's okay. I've got you.”  
Elren nestled closer to Kirla for comfort, nuzzling against her neck and inhaling her sweet scent for several minutes when Jared walked into the room, hands full of grocery bags.

“Oh,” he explained dumbly, taking in the fact that his well spanked omega was sitting half-naked on his alpha's lap in the middle of the kitchen, still crying softly. She didn't even seem to notice he was there.  
“Um. I got groceries- I just got back- if I had scented or heard I wouldn't have- um-” he stammered.  
“Jove's beard, get out of the damned kitchen now!” Kirla snarled. Jared did as commanded, groceries still in hand. “And tell Sarah to bring down Elren's softest dress.”

“Shhhh,” she murmured into her kisses speckled across Elren's forehead, rocking her gently until Elren ran out of tears, “Shhh. I've got you.”  
Sarah came and went with the dress, subtly leaving it on the table before making her way out. All the residents seemed to have left the house, having found somewhere else to be when they realized what was happening, and even Sarah left after she saw the two cuddling together. She didn't want to spoil the moment.

Kirla helped her omega shimmy into the dress so that it touched her poorly used bottom as little as possible, and Elren fell once again into her embrace, sitting on her lap and nesting into the fabric of her mate's shirt. After a spanking that was the most comfortable place in the world.  
“I haven't forgotten about the meat, baby,” Kirla said. She placed Elren back at her seat at the table, standing behind her.  
“No, please,” Elren moaned, and gazing into her mate's imploring eyes Kirla wished desperately that she could concede the matter. Even after such a harsh spanking, poor Elren still tried to argue the point, and Kirla gave her a hard nudge on her thigh that sent her squirming.  
Kirla cut away a small slice of the pancake, and skewered it on the point of her fork.  
“Open up,” she cooed, gesturing with her fork for Elren to open her mouth. The girl couldn't tear her eyes away.  
“Please,” Elren begged a final time, taking the fork with shaking fingers. Kirla helped her guide it into her mouth, and the change that overcame her mate as it hit her tongue was breathtaking.  
It started immediately, the warm feeling that overtook Elren, and spread to her toes and fingertips. With the taste exploding in waves of pleasure across her body, Elren sat flushed and moaning, the sensation combined with the heat across her stinging bottom far too much for her to handle. Kirla suppressed a grin as her mate wiggled, tail bobbing.  
Pupils blown wide, Elren shivered in a flavor of bliss that she had only ever associated with Kirla's fingers dancing between her legs. She made circles with her lips, rooting for words to describe the moment.  
“I- oh, Kirla, I- mmm. Thank you,” she sighed, letting her mate press another bit into her mouth.  
Kirla ran her thumb over Elren's fingers, smiling with Elren's start of surprise. “Yes, love, I think I'll be cooking for you quite a bit more in the future.”


End file.
